Look At Me
by EVOLustory
Summary: So what if he doesn't like me? All I need to know is that I like him. It doesn't really matter to me... Right? "Why do I care? Heh, I don’t know why myself. There’s just this… Thing in me that feel’s the need to. I don’t feel it for anybody else."


**A/N: **Firstly, I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or spelling or whatever. Secondly, this is for Boo-Chan's contest's 3rd round. Really, I didn't EVER want to have anything to do with this pairing. But here I am, Boo-Chan is evil. So please enjoy and review? C:

**Summary: **So what if he doesn't like me? All I need to know is that I like him. It doesn't really matter to me... Right?

**Disclaimer:** Characters are Amano Akira's. Not mine.

Look At Me

* * *

The room was filled with tension. The room was empty and quite. There was only the two of us. There was no talking going on. Not a sound could be heard. I watched over the quiet man with worried eyes. His hair was ruffled. His face was pale. His eyes were droopy. His limbs were limp. His emotions are unstable. All in all, he was a mess. And of course, everything has a cause.

"Ne, aren't you hungry? We've been here for four hours now."

"I'm not keeping you here. If you've hungry I would be more than happy if you left for food."

"Eh, you still didn't answer my question."

"No, and not until a while more."

"Really, Hibari you should at least drink some water," I sighed. I have been staying with him this whole time. My body's aching for some exercise.

"Do you really plan to stay here all night?"

He stood up abruptly and glared at me. His eyes were threatening, "Why are you here? Leave! I want my solitude."

"I'm just worried. You look like you'll collapse."

"LEAVE! Why do you care so much?!"

"Hibari…" Why do I care? Heh, I don't know why myself. There's just this… _Thing_ in me that feel's the need to. I don't feel it for anybody else. It's just you.

"I don't want to repeat myself! I'm not in a pretty mood, you know. You… You're fucking presence drives me crazy." His eyes reddened like he's about to cry. His eyes looked so angry, yet so sad and lonely.

"Alright. Promise you won't think too much and rest more." Apparently, my presence reminded him of someone else's. The sadness in his eyes told me that person was very important. So what will he do now that he lost someone so important? If this was the effect after loosing him then I would never allow myself to die.

Un, the cause was the death of Dino Cavallone. They were lovers.

--

I was there again the next morning. I knocked the door but as no one answered I just went right in. To my relief he was sound asleep. Haha, he probably cried himself asleep seeing that his eyes were wet and swollen. Wait, this isn't a laughing matter. Sorry.

I left the room and exited through the door that connect Hibari's place to Tsuna's base. I walked in the kitchen looking for some food I can give Hibari.

--

When I came back from the kitchen he had already woken.

"Oh, perfect. I just brought your breakfast. The girls made soup." I placed the tray of food on the wooden table. He stared at the tray and then at me.

"I can make my own food."

"Haha, just eat it. We're all worried about your health. You haven't eaten much lately have you?"

"… I guess I can use some soup." He shuffled to the chair and picked up the bowl.

"You can leave now."

"Huh? But I need to take the tray and things back." I pointed to the plates and smiled.

"… Then wait outside. I don't like people watching me eat." He lowered the bowl of soup on his lap and frowned slightly.

"Haha, okay. Just put everything outside. I'll come over to pick it up."

"Mm," he looked at me and then eyed the door. I guess that's my cue to leave. I walked out, closing the door behind me. I could feel my face tighten up with a grin. Finally, he eats!

--

"Hibari?" I knocked on the door a few more times.

"…Ah… It was…" Eh? Voices? Whose? I don't think its Hibari's.

"N… Said so… Now…" What are they saying? Wait, I shouldn't be eavesdropping. I think I'll just take my leave. Don't want to be bitten to death do I? I turned to leave but to get hit by the door instead. Damn, caught already. But after preparing my self for some biting to death I find someone else in front of me instead of Hibari.

"W-Woah…! Romario-san…? What's up?" I darted my eyes from Hibari to Romario. So I was hearing Romario-san's voice. I wonder what they were doing…

"Aah, Yamamoto Takeshi. Good day, and sorry about that. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just had something for Hibari." He pointed back at Hibari who is leaning against the wall clutching something in his hand. I figure that's what he got from Romario.

"I see. Well, since you're here why don't you have lunch with us?"

"I'd love to but I'm afraid I have to go back home to handle some things. I've been really busy these days… Well, because… Yeah." I guess there must be a lot to deal with after your Boss is gone. I don't even want to imagine Tsuna dieing because of this war too. But there's nothing to worry about because Tsuna is super strong. The Vongola will end this act with or without the Vongola Rings.

"Un, if there's anything we could do let us know. We'd be more than happy to help out."

"I will. Thank you. I'll be taking my leave now," he bowed. After hearing the door click close I progressed towards Hibari. His eyes were concentrated on what his hand held. He was holding onto a silver machine.

"Do you want lunch today too?" A silver video camera.

"I ate," he leant forward from the wall and place the video camera on his desk. I'm not a nosy person, but I can't help but wonder.

"Is that you video camera?"

"… No, it's the Bucking Horse's."

"Oh… It's from your trip with him to Paris, right?" A few months ago they were having vacation in Paris before all this chaos. Well, to be exact it was their _honeymoon_. Or so I've heard Dino interpret it as.

"…" Shit, I just said something I shouldn't have didn't I? Yamamoto sometimes you're just so smart. I could almost hear Gokudera say that.

"Eh, I think you want your solitude now, don't you?" I should get going before I get myself into trouble. I remember last time I got on his nerves I had broken ribs and a fracture arm. It would be smart to avoid these situations. I turned around and stride towards the door but stopped with a tug at my shirt. _What? _

"Don't you dare leave," came my reason.

"Eh? Why?" I'm confused. He wants me to stay? He's not planning on beating me up to rid his stress, right? Honestly, I'm a little scared…

"… Just stay. When I'm alone I can't help but think about… Him."

"Alright then," so I won't get hurt today. Wonderful. But I just have to stay with him, like what I did for the past few days. Only this time, he _wanted_ me to stay. Not out. Forget what I said before about being scared. Right now, I can't be happier. With Hiabri's head leaning against my arm he watched videos replay on his camera. He looked like he had fun, though he didn't really show that on camera. But I knew. He really loved Dino-San, huh? Nn, for some reason I felt sad about this. The tightening of my chest hurts.

Even with Dino gone Hibari will still love him. I know that. That's why I don't mind staying with him as Dino's substitute. It's alright if he doesn't look at me. It's… Not like I really care, right?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review? I'd love to hear it. Please? It wouldn't take too long right? ^^


End file.
